


Flying High

by Inked_Teeth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aerial dancer au, F/F, F/M, Lance is Alluras brother, Lance is misunderstood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is a cryptid, Pining, Shiro is Keith's brother, Slow Burn, Sort Of, circus AU, circus au??, coffee shop au/circus au cross over, critique pls, eventual mutual pining, hunk is a beautiful young man, so is keith, there might be bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Teeth/pseuds/Inked_Teeth
Summary: Keith never particularly cared for the circus, it never seemed to excite him in the way that it excited his brother. It was amazing the first time, seeing them all- the elephants, the acrobats, and the ring master controlling them as well. It lost its novelty as the years went, though, always the same thing over and over. Keith went every time though, he thought of it in an,' At least I get more time with Shiro,' way.This is so trash but hey whatevs.





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Btw my Tumblr is gremlin-writes so feel free to drop by and chat, abt the fic or otherwise, request a scenario, etc

Keith never particularly cared for the circus, it never seemed to excite him in the way that it excited his brother. It was amazing the first time, seeing them all- the elephants, the acrobats, and the ring master controlling them as well. It lost its novelty as the years went, though, always the same thing over and over. Keith went every time though, he thought of it in an,' At least I get more time with Shiro,' way.

It's not to say that Shiro wasn't present, he made dinner with Keith every night, and they watched a show together after dinner every night. Shiro was getting promotions, though, and that meant less time at home. Dinner was getting later, the shows being cut shorter. Keith spent all the time he could with Shiro. 

Keith looked to the clock, ticking past 20:30- when Shiro claimed he would be home. He looked to the meal he'd made. It wasn't as good as what Shiro was able to make but it was good enough to get by. Shiro was too tired to cook lately, and it was too late to eat whenever he got home, so Keith did his best. He packed away the food, putting it into containers for his and Shiro's lunch, and one plate wrapped for Shiro to find in the microwave. 

He made his way to the bedroom, climbing to the top bunk. Keith looked around the small room, it was a small house and they'd needed to move since Keith had moved in after...He pushed the thought from his head, he didn't mind sharing anyways. The pale boy smiled as he looked at his old hippo plushie, and his old blanket set. He crawled in and got settled before digging his phone out of his pocket and scrolling through social medias until he got tired. 

One message caught his eye on Tumblr, from trash-Gremlin. Keith grinned and opened it, to see some low quality meme. He typed out,'Sup, binch,' and awaited the reply as he continued scrolling. It wasn't too long before they replied-

 _trash-Gremlin_  
What's up you knife slut?

 _alien-Cryptid-king_  
Nm, in bed ofc, hbu pigon?  
*Pigein?  
*Pegiin??  
*Idk

 _trash-Gremlin_  
Son, it's pidgeon.  
And I'm looking over Hunk's code for his project, bc he's worrying about failing. As always.  
And why are you in bed? It's not even late. 

_alien-Cryptid-king_  
It's almst 21:00??? Ltrly what do u take to never sleep. U know when I sleep.

 _trash-Gremlin_  
Fair enough. Anyways I meant to ask earlier but I forgot, when are you going to the circus? I know it's coming up, and you and Skunk always go. Matt and I are gonna go this year, Hunk too, we could meet up there.  
If that's cool of course, I don't want to push in on your brother bonding thing.

 _alien-Cryptid-king_  
Nah, it's good, I think were going Strday? Not sure tho, I'll ask Shiro wen he gets home, or tmrw at brkfast.  
Y r u suddenly going to the circus? 

_trash-Gremlin_  
He's working late again? Sorry to hear that. If you ever want to come hang out with Matt and I, when you're home alone or something just call and we'll come snatch you up.  
Oh, and Hunk's friend will be back in town, he only comes in like 4 times a year, he's actually one of the circus performers, which is pretty cool!

 _alien-Cryptid-king_  
That's actually p cool? whats his prfrmnce?  
and I thot Hunk was scared of the Circus? 

_trash-Gremlin_  
I don't know what it is, I didn't think to ask. Also hahahaha thot. And He's trying to face his fears, and his friend really wanted him to be there, so he's also trying for him. 

Keith stretched and checked the time, it was now  
23:17. Still no sign of Shiro, so he plugged his phone in with the volume up and got comfortable. He was tired, and he had work in the morning so he dozed off without answering Pidge. He'll deal with it tomorrow.

\------

Keith woke up slowly and snuggled into his hippo, affectionately named Hibbyo by a two year old Keith. He then sighed, and got together his will to get ready for work. He climbed down the bunk ladder quietly, and stared at Shiro's empty bed, frowning. Keith grabbed his uniform and got dressed, barely brushing his hair as he threw it in a messy bun. 

He made his way into the kitchen/dining room to grab an apple and a mountain dew, and as he crunched in the apple he scrolled through his social feed. Keith smiled softly at Pidge's keysmashes about his falling asleep and replied an apology. 

Keith heard snoring and walked into the small living room, and saw Shiro asleep on the couch in his work clothes. He grabbed the plate that was beside him on the couch and went to wash and put it away. The black haired boy returned and threw a blanket over the older, then gave him a soft pat on the head before grabbing his keys and bag, and leaving quietly.

Keith hopped down the front steps and booked it to the bus station. He didn't really need to, his shift didn't start for another 45 minutes, but he liked to get there early so he didn't need to rush. He thought over his schedule for the day- shift at the coffee shop, a few classes, and then he'd be free to hang out with his friends for a bit. 

The bus pulled up and Keith grabbed his lanyard to scan his bus membership card as he got on. He looked at the rows of seats and began moving to sit down at the back when a waving hand caught his attention. Keith looked to see who the owner of it was and smiled, eyes widening slightly in surprise. 

Hunk smiled hugely and patted the seat next to him. Keith looked down, a small smirk as he moved to sit next to one of his best friends,"Hey Hunk, what's happening?" The Samoan gave him a half hug and scooted to give Keith more room,"It's going pretty good, Katie finished looking over my code, so all I have to do now is turn it in! Hopefully I don't fail," He laughed a bit and chewed his lip. Keith patted him on the shoulder,"Oh come on, you think pidgeon would let you down? Would let you fail?" Hunk blinked and looked down,"You're right, I should have more faith in her." 

Keith raised an eyebrow when Hunk looked at him suddenly, determined,"Oh! Did she ask?" Keith tilted his head foreward a bit, indicating he needed more information. Hunk shook his head," Ah- about the circus! I- yes, sorry." Keith nodded,"It's cool, Hunk, and yeah she did, I didn't get the chance to ask Shiro but i think it's safe to say that will work. We never miss out on the circus." Hunk hummed,"I'm excited to see Lance, I haven't seen him in a few months, if you don't count Skype calls." Keith stared for a moment,"Oh! I remember Pidge mentioning them. Lance..." Keith thought for a moment," Isn't that.. uhhh, let me think-." Hunk stopped him," You probably do remember him, you guys were in the same Lecture before you dropped the class. And before he joined the circus," he laughed.

He scoffed- Hunk was putting it nicely. He hadn't dropped the class, the professor refused to have him in the class anymore after Keith kept getting into extremely heated 'arguments' with him. The straw that broke the camel's back came when Keith nearly punched him. This followed in his expulsion, and Keith had to transfer to the community college in town. That was about a year and two years ago. At least he still had his job, the cafe technically wasn't on campus so they really weren't able to fire him.

Hunk winced slightly," Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up, but... Yeah, you probably do remember him." Keith thought hard for a minute,"Nah, I thought I did, but no." The two then chatted the full way to the bus stop at the campus where they parted ways, Hunk to his 08:00 and Keith to his job. 

Keith walked in and took a deep breath, savoring the smell off coffee. One would think by now he'd be tired of the smell but it always made him feel better. The Korean quickly made his way behind the counter and into the back to get ready for his shift. Nyma greeted him in passing, and he waved to her. 

Rolo was in the back and clapped him on the shoulder,"Keith, my guy, I'm glad you're here. I'm tired of this place." Keith gave him a 'bro' hug and began tying his apron,"I'll bet you are, Ro. You've only got 15 more minutes, so why don't you go help your sister? She's slammed out there." He gave him a joking shove and Rolo relented,"Fine, gah, only because you're my homie." 

Keith loved working at the Garrison Cafe, named for the university, he had great friends there and he made decent money. The only time it sucked was when the Dean came in. He had it out for Keith since he had,"Made a mockery of my university! If I had the means to do so, you wouldn't work in this town again, you wouldn't attend school in this town again, you would! Not! Live! In this town again!" God, what a blowhard, and what kind of name is Zarkon, always? Idiot. 

Keith put his bag against the wall and took a gulp of his mountain dew before shoving it in his bag, then he grabbed his phone. He texted Shiro, let him know he'd made it to work, and then put his phone on silent. Keith looked to the door that led to front, to the clock, and then when it was time he went to swap with Rolo. 

Nyma gave him a sweet smile, then called out a customer to get their order,"Slav?" Keith made sure not to look as the customer grabbed their drink and left. Keith knew that dude, he's a freak, according to Shiro. He stared suspiciously as he left, spouting some crap about alternate universities and timeliness, robot lions? Keith rolled his eyes, cryptid of the day has been found. 

Following that, the shift was pretty uneventful up to the end. The brunch rush was over and so people were clearing out, save for students at the tables who were quietly using the wifi. The bell rang to indicate a customer, and Keith and Nyma called out a greeting. Nyma said she'd take this one and moved to the register. Keith looked up and his eyes widened. 

A very attractive boy had just walked through the door. He was beautiful in so many ways. His smile held so much promise, his body moved so fluidly, so gracefully. His eyes, they were gorgeous. Dark chocolate, flecked with gold. Keith was enamored, and he wanted to drown in them. 

At least until he heard him speak. Now don't get it wrong, the accent was fine, pleasant even. Rich in every syllable, Keith very much appreciated it. It was how the man spoke, he seemed quite obnoxious and that was simply not attractive. Keith pursed his lips and turned back to getting his things together to leave when his shift ended.

A few minutes later, Nyma tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her,"You going? I thought your double shift was another hour?" She smirked,"It is, but that guy who came in left you something. He's seemed a bit oblivious, but he was also really sweet. Not to mention cute!" She laughed and handed him a cup with a number. 

Keith grimaced a bit,"The guy with the accent? Seemed kind of, dunno, eh." Nyma rolled her eyes,"Just- don't judge him already okay? Gah, he was really nice to me, he gave me like 15 dollars in my tip jar." She picked up and rattled the jar for emphasis. Keith sighed," No thanks, I'm not opening that can of worms." With that, he threw the cup with the number into the trash, while Nyma stared at him,"Fine. Just remember, you miss 100% of the shots you don't take!"


End file.
